Start of Something New
by Morgan2011
Summary: I didn't like how everybody was treating Troy and Gabriella with the singing,so this my story where aren't conceited because they think everybody should fit into certain cliques. pairings:Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Kelsi, Sharpay/Zeke.


_**A/N: Hello Morgan2011here, I had try my hand at something else beside Harry potter and Bones, since I have writer's block. I'm making Taylor and Sharpay and Ryan know Gabriella from childhood and I'm making Sharpay nice.**_

_**Start of Something New**_

**Troy had just finished singing in the teen lounge at the New Year eve party with a beautiful girl named Gabriella and now was making his way back to his parents' room to tell them all about it.**

**At the same time Gabriella was talking to her friend Taylor McKessie who had been friends since they were kids.**

"**Tay it was so wonderful singing the duet with him." Gabriella exclaimed. **

"**Brie calm down, okay we always knew were a great singer and dancer so it's not a big deal." Taylor said trying to calm down her overexcited friend.**

"**I know but I felt a connection between us when we sung!" Gabriella said.**

"**So what is this connection's name then?" Taylor asked laughing.**

"**His name is Troy." Gabriella said.**

"**He has cute name."Taylor said.**

**~Back to Troy~**

"**Mom, You here, please is you here." Troy yelled.**

"**Troy I'm right here what's wrong?" Mrs. Bolton said.**

"**Mom thank you for making me go to that teen party." Troy said.**

"**Hold on tell me what happen to make my stubborn son sing a whole different tune. Mrs. Bolton said.**

"**What going on here?" Mr. Bolton made an entrance. **

"**Our son is thanking me for sending him to the teen party in the teen lounge downstairs." Mrs. Bolton told her husband.**

"**Well I have to hear this go on son." Mr. Bolton said.**

" **Well me and this named Gabriella we picked randomly by spotlight to sing a duet at the teen party and the song was also picked randomly, but on to more important things when me and Gabriella sang I think I felt a connection between us, please tell I'm not crazy." Troy had just finished explaining while his parents were looking at him shocked and in silence.**

**Troy's dad was the one to break the silence saying: "Troy Bolton you are not crazy but you may be falling in love with this girl Gabriella and that his bad."**

"**Why is it bad dad?" Troy cried. **

"**Because you may never see each other again, not that I don't want you to see her again it's just unlikely." Mr. Bolton said.**

"**Well I can talk since we exchanged cell phone numbers." Troy said.**

"**Well that changes everything doesn't it Jack? Mrs. Bolton said.**

" **He never said he had her cell phone number, but yeah that does change everything and maybe he'll get lucky and the girl will go to East High." Mr. Bolton said.**

"**Do you know her last name son? Mrs. Bolton asked her son.**

"**No, but it shouldn't be a problem because I'll find her!" Troy screamed.**

"**Okay TJ calm down, if you want to find you will." Mrs. Bolton said in calm voice to her very emotional son.**

"**Thanks mom, I love you, you to dad." Troy said.**

"**We love you too Troy." His parents said and went to bed Troy followed soon after because they had to be back in time for his father to make lesson plan for gym, and game plan for the wildcats to try win championships so they had leave first thing in the morning.**

**~ Back to Gabriella~**

"**Mom, Tay you two don't understand he was so handsome." Gabriella said.**

"**Brie I think we do understand you like this boy a lot." Mrs. Montez said.**

"**Mom No I don't like he just somebody I like singing with, I probably won't see him again." Brie said.**

"**Sweetie, I and Tay know more about his brown locks and sea blue eyes more than how you enjoyed the teen party." Mrs. Montez said.**

"**Mom, me and Tay are going to our room okay?" Brie asked.**

"**Yes Brie okay, goodnight you two sweet dreams." Mrs. Montez said.**

"**Remember that we leave tomorrow to go back to Albuquerque in the morning, so we can take Taylor home, so get a good night sleep." Mrs. Montez reminded the girls.**

"**Okay mom/Mrs. Montez, we love you." Taylor and Brie said.**

"**I love you too girls, now go to bed." Mrs. Montez Said.**

**Just then Mrs. Montez's cell phone rung so she picks up the phone to see who's calling her on her vacation, she soon discovers it's her boss so she picks up.**

"**Hello this is Giselle Montez, how may I help you today?"**

"**Hello Giselle I have some bad news." Giselle's boss said.**

"**What is it Jonah?" Giselle asked.**

**The man named Jonah swallowed hard knowing that this wouldn't go over smooth, "We have to move you again." Jonah Said shakily.**

"**Jonah Fitzpatrick where do you want me to go now bob's sake." Giselle silently yelled not wanting to the girls sleeping in the adjoining next to her.**

"**To Albuquerque New Mexico for I don't know how long." Said Jonah truly scared of his employee.**

"**Okay Jonah but you have to swear to me that you won't move me again until my daughter finish high school if you can't then I can't go." Giselle told him in a mess with me voice.**

"**Okay I swear that I will not transfer you anymore until your daughter graduates high school." Jonah said hoping they had just come to an agreement without getting into a pissing match with his vice president.**

"**Nice doing business with Jonah." Giselle said.**

**After awhile she called her family to tell them that they were moving and if they could to please pack up the contents of the house and send it to them. Soon as they came to an understanding that conversation was over and a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. So she went into her room and collapse on her bed exhausted.**

**Unknowing to the exhausted woman in her room, her daughter heard everything and was silently crying that she would have to leave her grandparents, aunts and uncles while her best friend comforted her. **


End file.
